


[CLex][Smallville]诱惑

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [76]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Clark人不舍的Lex跟他分手于是勾引Lex
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]诱惑

[CLex][Smallville]诱惑  
Entice  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
其实，那个“Clark人不舍的Lex跟他分手于是勾引Lex”的梗，还可以这么写

诱惑  
Clark去勾引Lex，强吻Lex，把Lex吻迷糊了，然后口了Lex。  
反应过来的Lex，立马拖着Clark去其他州领证了，毕竟堪萨斯州他俩没法领证。  
但是因为Clark还在隐瞒身份，所以这趟路还得靠交通工具，所以虽然领了证，但是天黑前回不去了，他俩就在顶级酒店的顶级套房住下了。  
Clark打了个电话扯了个理由告诉父母晚上不回家了，然后就一直在紧张惶恐。  
毕竟跟Lex领证了，该干那事了，自己也想，但是又害怕干那事时力量失控伤到Lex，这该怎么办呢？  
Lex看出Clark的纠结，反正已经领证了，索性直接告诉Clark自己不勉强Clark干那事；但是如果Clark想的话，自己一定配合，自己不怕受伤的，相信Clark一定能控制好自己力量的，毕竟跟个美貌外星人干那事还挺有成就感的。  
原来Lex已经知道了，Clark索性也不瞒了。他坦言想跟Lex干，但是那样很危险。  
Lex表示，自己不怕危险，还问Clark想干还是被干。  
Clark想了想，觉得自己被干的话，应该伤不到Lex吧，于是选择了被干。  
干那事过程略过不提。  
总之，Clark高潮时，还真的失控，射塌了床。  
不过现在不是担心床的时候，Clark担心的就是问趴自己背上的Lex有没有受伤、夹没夹断？  
Lex有些痛苦地回答，没夹断，就是卡住了，让Clark放松，自己好抽身而退。  
清理过程略过不提。  
Clark觉得自己控制不住自己，很失落；Lex表扬Clark控制得很好，很爽；Clark又燃起了信心。  
赔床钱略过不提。  
回家与Kent双亲的争执略过不提，反正家长同意了；至于Lionel，谁管他啊。  
然后，Clark提议Lex，他们可以在谷仓的干草堆上做，那玩意不怕塌。  
然后，俩人就在谷仓干了一整夜，以至于Clark都能成功地控制好自己以后肯定不会射塌床了。  
就是Lex，第二天没精打采的样子休息了一整天。


End file.
